puella_magi_madoka_magica_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Character
''Puella Magi Madoka Magica Character '''Madoka Kaname' Madoka Kaname, the protagonist and title character, is a gentle and friendly 14 year old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day she has a dream of a mysterious girl fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Akemi Homura, the girl from her dream, comes to her class as a transfer student. *Age: 14 *Birthday: October 3 *Blood Type: A *Height: Slightly less than 150cm (4'11"). Production Note shows a height revision to 152cm (5'0" *Weapon: bow *Color theme: Pink *Soul Gem shape: Teardrop Sayaka Miki Sayaka Miki is a main character and Madoka's best friend. Like Madoka, she is also a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School. Tomboyish, confident, and a little brash, she upholds a strong sense of justice and adopts a heroic attitude as a magical girl. *Age: 14 *Color Theme: Blue. *Soul Gem shape: C-shape, similar to a cresent moon. *Elemental Themes: Water and Music. *Weapon: Cutlass Mami Tomoe Mami Tomoe is a magical girl who rescues Madoka and Sayaka from a witch in episode 1. She is already contracted to Kyubeyand offers to act as a mentor to the pair should they choose to become magical girls. She is a powerful veteran who fights with summoned muskets and ribbons, as well as a ladylike older sister figure who enjoys tea. Mami, eager to acquire new friends, demonstrates the glory and heady thrill of magical heroism, but also shows Madoka and Sayaka the terrible danger inherent in going into the teeth of a witch's domain. In the spin-off manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, Mami serves as the main protagonist alongside Kyoko Sakura. *Age: 14- 15 *Weapon: Percussion-lock Rifled Musket *Color Theme: Yellow. Soul Gem shape: Flower. Kyoko Sakura Kyoko Sakura is a veteran magical girl who appears to Sayaka and Madoka in episode 5, but not before making a brief appearance at the end of episode 4. She is introduced as an abrasive, fiery, and self-centered girl who fights only for self but later adopts a more sympathetic outlook. In the spin-off manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, Kyoko serves as the main protagonist alongside Mami Tomoe. *Age: 14 *Height: 156-158 cm *Color Theme: Red. *Soul Gem shape: Oval. *Combined with her gold chest ring, it resembles an eye, a symbol connected to her that appears several times. This may reference her "enchantment" theme. *Element: Fire, enchantment. Homura Akemi Homura Akemi is the deuteragonist of Madoka Magica. She is first seen by Madoka in a dream of her fighting a monster in a desolate landscape of skyscrapers. The day after the dream, Homura has transferred to Madoka's school where she gives her ominous warnings. *Age: 14 *Color Theme: Purple. *Soul Gem shape: Diamond. *Weapon:(Homura Akemi page) Kyubey Kyubey (キュゥべえ Kyuubee or Kyube) is a "Messenger of Magic" (魔法の使者 mahō no shisha) who grants the wishes of young girls, but in exchange contracts their services as Puella Magi (魔法少女 mahō shōjo, lit. Magical Girls). Girls who form a contract with him are tasked to defeat Witches bizarre entities that feed upon the hopes and dreams of normal people. Kyubey features prominently as a character within the anime series of Madoka Magica. * *